Documents such as promotional packages are commonly prepared for distribution and later retrieval by others. It is often desirable to bind these documents in a holder that presents a visually pleasing appearance while facilitating the review of the contents contained therein. It is known to provide folders with internal pockets for receiving documents and securing the same between the protective covers of the folder. To facilitate the organization and identification of the documents contained within the folder, content identifiers such as labels are generally affixed to the front cover of the folder.
Various forms of content identifiers are known in the art and have been incorporated into folders. The simplest form is attaching inscribed self-adhesive labels to the front cover of the folder. Also commonly used are transparent plastic materials, typically rectangular in shape that are either heat sealed or adhesively attached to the spine or the front cover into which a label can be inserted.
Another known alternative is to form front and back covers of transparent sheets of material. A folder of this type displays the top sheet of the document contained therein as a title sheet, which may easily be prepared using laser printing technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,038 is directed to a document folder having front and back covers and interior pockets. The front cover of the folder is formed with title viewing windows. A title backing has tabs that secure a sheet of standard sized paper and engages the front cover to display the printed information on the sheet of paper through the windows. The backing is shown as an extension flap to the folder and folded over the front cover. Alternatively, the backing sheet is a separate sheet and is insertable within the interior pocket on the front cover.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,043 discloses a filing folder for holding security certificates. The folder has front and back covers pivotably connected along a spine. A large window is centered over the front cover. An insert sheet having a small window centered thereon is insertable between the front and back covers such that when the folder is closed, the small window is exposed entirely by the large window of the front cover. The insert sheet is substantially smaller than the front and back covers, and pressure sensitive tapes are used to secure the insert sheet over a security certificate to ensure that only the name of the owner of the certificate is displayed.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,935 is directed to a book with apertures disposed on the comers of the pages contained inside. The apertures overlap to display images affixed to the insides of front and rear covers of the book.